Lost Boy
Lost Boy is the 12th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 2 Transcript "Theme Song" "Al & Pan arrive in Neverland, which looks like it's dying for the lack of magic" Alex: Wow, this place is worse than I remember. Pan: Lock him up. Alex: Huh? "lost boy ties up Al" Alex: Marco, hey buddy, long time no see. Marco: Silence, prisoner. Alex: Ok then. Cut to Auditorium: Owen: Where could he have gone? Fran: Who knows. Nicky: It's not like Al to do something like that. Owen: Maybe he was kidnapped. Mac: Well, let's see. "casts spell" "Owen & others see Al in a cage on Neverland" Fran: Why the hex is he in Neverland? Nicky: Pan must've done this. Owen: But why? Mac: Um, there might've been something that happened back then. Fran: Like what? Owen: What're you not telling us? Mac: Al had Pan to set me free but the deal was to keep Al to keep the magic in Neverland. Fran: And he ran of course, we know that story. Mac: But Pan probably didn't forget about the deal. Nicky: So why would he want Al now? Owen: He was waiting for the day I chose u guys to come live here 'cause he knew Al would tap into his magical abilities, he just waited for Al's magic to grow stronger. Fran: We have to go there & save him. Nicky: Well, what're we waiting for? Mac: Let's go to Neverland! Owen: Wait, I need someone running the kingdom while I'm away. Mac: It'll only be a couple days, it's fine. Owen: But, I need- "Mac casts a spell, transporting the 4 to Neverland" Cut to prison: Alex: This is not right. Boy: He captured u too. Alex: "turns around & sees boy & girl" Who are u? Girl: Pan's prisoners. Boy: He's using us for the magic. Alex: Same here, I'm Alex. Boy: I'm Ace, this is my sister Bianca. Bianca: Hi. Alex: So, u guys from the Land of the Band? Ace: No, we're from Camelot. Bianca: We're Mikey's apprentices. Alex: Oh cool. "Pan opens the cage door & walks in" Alex: I thought u just need me but u captured these poor innocent children. Pan: Not be fooled, they're the same brats related to the devils that harmed the Candy Witch. Alex: "gasps" Devil seeds. Ace: But our great-grandparents believed our grandparents. Bianca: We only wanted to use magic to get our revenge on Gregory. Alex: Greg's a sweet heart & on the island, no way for u to get there. Ace: That's where the wand comes in. Alex: Don't think so, dearies. "Al rips out Ace's & Bianca's hearts" Pan: Knew there was some evil still inside ya, just needed to push it out. Alex: I know you'd want these. "hands hearts" Pan: Thanks, love. "takes hearts" Alex: Don't call me that. Pan: Sure thing, babe. "Pan walks out, Al places his face in his hands & cries in the corner" "End" Characters *Alex *Mac *Nicky *Franny *Owen *Peter Pan *Marco *Ace *Bianca Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island